Yawing motions or rolling or transverse vibrations or lateral run-out can affect stability of a vehicle. Such motions can have different causes such as environmental conditions, a vehicle state, a driver behavior, driving with a trailer, etc. The document WO 2011/042966 A1 describes a device for detecting a roll state of vehicle trains and a behavior-control device.